The Legend of Chronos
by TimeKeeper Chronos
Summary: The childhood life of Chronos the Timekeeper -- Links to Chronos the Timekeeper: Elemental Clash


The Legend of Chronos  
  
Once upon a time, in the world of Haeris, in the year of 12 B.G.(before gods), there were many towns, but there was one that remained the best. This town was named Yurng. It had several farms grazing through any extra parts in town. They were famous for their strawberries, so it always smelled like strawberries there. There was also a temple. Two statues of men stood tall at the entrance to the temple. They were statues of Prae and Lause. Prae held a great staff and wore a breastplate which seemed to never shatter in battle. He wore a cloak covering his whole body and his face. He was a Shaman. Lause held a Bastard Sword and a shield with the word Yurng on it. He wore a black robe and a diamond breastplate. He was a warrior Inside there were 15 altars. One for each field. In town Square you would be lucky if you came out without being mugged. It smelled of old cabbage and an occasional sewer-like smell, but if you take the right turn you end up in a trading square holding the most powerful weapons, armor, and herbs in all the land.  
  
It was ruled by a man by the name of Chronoctant. His rule was almost over because he only had three sons and two daughters. He also lost his wife in an incident with a cliff and a cart His son's names were Flodan, Schinst, and, named after him, Chronos and his daughter's names were Aura and Cassandra. They all studied a special field. Flodan studied sword fighting, Schinst studied black smithing, Chronos studied time, Aura studied White Magic, and Cassandra studied Dark Magic. After they learned what they needed they finished underage to go to the altar, but Chronos was only a year away from being able to do it.  
  
Every 4000 years when a child steps up to the altar, at the right age of 15, they can either become a legend in their future or make a legend then and there. The next year, he advanced toward the altar of time. He felt a strange vibration as he touched the three jewels of time. With this he saw a wispy glow come up from the altar and say something unintelligible in an ancient language. The glow faded and flashed back again. It did this about four times and it eventually covered the room and Chronos was sent to another plane with a giant shrine up on a tall mountain holding the symbol of time on it. It had no statues there, but an altar with two slots and a small knife on the end. The surroundings were nothing, but a strong white glow. He saw a woman standing there. She had long ears and beautiful blonde hair down to her knees. Her eyes were several different shades of blue and almost seemed to change color and glow. She was wearing a long gown down to the floor. She was an elf. Elves were forbidden in Yurng and many other towns. This had been the first he ever saw one. "Hello Chronos. I've been waiting for you.", said the elven woman. "Hello. Who are you?", said Chronos. "I am Flahr. As you may know already I am an elf." "No I didn't know because I've never left Yurng." "I am here to help you make your decision. Do you want be a legend or make a legend?" ". I think I'll be a legend." "Okay. Take the knife and place it in the right slot in the shrine. Goodbye." "What do you mean goodb-" With that the woman disappeared in a puff. He climbed the long ascent to the shrine and finally with great effort he reached the altar and placed the knife in the right slot as the elf said. It began to grow into an enormous blade. It had turned itself into a Claymore After, he began to whisk away with the soft wind and found himself on the floor of the temple. He got up and thought it was just a dream, so he stepped up to the altar again , but as he did a force blocked him away.  
"The Timekeeper may not do this again.", said a soft familiar voice.  
  
That night, the village had been attacked and many died. The town was ruined, but no one was able to get a look at the faces of their attackers. The roads were soaked with blood the temple and any other buildings were nothing, but rubble. Chronos thought about his siblings and went to see if they were okay. He saw them sitting on the floor all bundled up. Cassandra had a bad wound.  
"Follow me! Grasp my Hands!", said Chronos as his puzzled siblings held his hands, "TIME STOP!!!" All the blood in the air and the falling bodies remained still. The fumes of death and misery stopped and the blades swung by enemies stopped with the wind.  
  
"Chronos, where are we going?", asked Flodan.  
"To the stalls to get Juna, dad's horse.", said Chronos. As they entered the stalls they saw a bright white, almost glowing, horse. It was the only one still alive. It was a horrid site.  
"RESUME!!! Okay hold my hands again.", said Chronos as he touched his beautiful horse and his siblings. "TIME STOP!!! Juna let's go"  
  
Chronos had a very harsh childhood, as you see and they never found out if their father survived. They journeyed to the elven city, Hudtin. There they met Flahr and Cassandra the elves used they're amazing herbs to heal Cassandra's wounds and they lived there for a while. Chronos left at age 22 and never came back.  
  
He left for war and died, but was sent to Heaven by the Holy God and was donned Sir Chronos the Timekeeper the Holy Mercenary and wished to his extent for the gods for their creation. But was it really Chronos who created the gods?  
  
Find out later. 


End file.
